


Premier rendez-vous

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Fluff, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, This is super self-indulgent, nomin cameo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 15:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20817458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Après des années à avoir le béguin pour Doyoung, Jaehyun décide de lui faire sa déclaration, et lui propose un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard.





	Premier rendez-vous

**Author's Note:**

> Alors je me suis rendue qu'il n'y avait pas de fics en français dans le tag DoJae donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas inaugurer le tag français ? En fait, mon excuse c'est surtout que je suis très familière avec l'univers de Harry Potter en français, et qu'écrire un AU Harry Potter, aussi court soit-il, en anglais, m'était impossible lol. Bref, c'est très court et écrit uniquement pour mon propre plaisir, je ne suis même pas sûre que qui que ce soit lise cette histoire fbdsboifs 
> 
> Au fait, pour info, Doyoung et Jaehyun (et Kun) ont le même âge dans cette fic et ils sont en cinquième année.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu regardes la table des Serpentard comme ça ?

Jaehyun est tiré de sa torpeur, et sourit à Kun d’un air penaud.

\- Il se peut que j’ai envoyé une lettre à Doyoung ? Et je veux voir sa réaction quand il va la recevoir.

La bouche de Kun s’arrondit en un « o » parfait, et il donne un petit coup de coude à Jaehyun.

\- Vraiment ?

Jaehyun hoche de la tête sans se départir de son sourire, et Kun sourit en retour.

\- Je suis fier de toi Jae !

Jaehyun rigole avant de boire son jus de citrouille du bout des lèvres, regard toujours rivé sur la table des Serpentard. De façon très stratégique, il s’est assis ce matin à la table des Poufsouffle de façon à pouvoir observer celle de Doyoung, et ses efforts se sont révélés être couronnés de succès : il a une vue parfaite sur Doyoung, qui est en train de déjeuner avec Jisung et Jaemin.

Un grand brouhaha d’ailes et de hululements brise sa concentration, et les hiboux et chouettes apparaissent en masse du ciel. Jaehyun regarde Doyoung fixement, et repose son verre lentement quand il reconnaît son hibou Grippe-Sou se poser devant Doyoung. Celui-ci a l’air surpris de recevoir une lettre, mais la prend tout de même. Jaehyun voit Grippe-Sou s’envoler de nouveau vers la volière, et reconcentre son attention sur Doyoung.

Aux côtés de Doyoung, Jisung et Jaemin sont lancés dans une conversation, et ne font pas attention à Doyoung pendant que celui-ci ouvre l’enveloppe de Jaehyun. Jaehyun mord sa lèvre inférieure pendant que Doyoung lit sa lettre, et hausse les sourcils. Au moment où Doyoung lève les yeux pour le chercher du regard, Jaehyun rougit. Jaehyun voit Jungwoo arriver à leur table, et lui fait signe de s’asseoir en face de lui. Jungwoo s’exécute, visiblement surpris par la soudaine énergie de Jaehyun.

Jaehyun pousse un soupir de soulagement une fois qu’il s’est assuré que Jungwoo le cache de Doyoung, mais il ne peut pas s’empêcher de jeter des petits coup d’oeil par dessus l’épaule de Jungwoo. Doyoung a visiblement rangé la lettre et parle à Jaemin, ce qui fait soupirer Jaehyun de nouveau.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? demande Jungwoo, voyant Jaehyun s’agiter.

\- Il a envoyé une lettre à Doyoung, répond Kun avec un sourire taquin.

\- Aww, fait Jungwoo, souriant gentiment.

\- Il était temps, les interrompt Jeno, qui jusqu’ici était plongé dans un livre, probablement en train de réviser à la dernière minute comme souvent.

\- Je t’ai pas sonné, répond Jaehyun, faisant la moue.

Jeno roule des yeux, et se replonge dans son livre.

\- Au moins j’ai un mec moi, chuchote Jeno, assez fort pour que ce soit bien entendu.

Kun et Jungwoo rient, et Jaehyun s’éclaircit la gorge avant de s’exclame qu’il doit passer au dortoir avant les cours.

\- On a Potions avec Serpentard, oublie pas ! lui lance Kun avant qu’il ne se soit trop éloigné.

Jaehyun hoche de la tête et quitte la Grande Salle.

* * *

Un peu plus tard, il retrouve Kun pour leur premier cours du jour. Tous deux s’assoient ensemble, et Jaehyun sent un petit pincement au coeur parce que Doyoung est assis derrière lui. D’un autre côté, c’est sans doute mieux, car il aurait très certainement été distrait autrement. Il ne peut pas s’empêcher de regarder derrière lui, rapidement pendant que le professeur écrit une formule au tableau.

Les battements de son coeur s’accélèrent soudainement lorsqu’il voit Doyoung écrire, un air studieux peint sur son beau visage. A ses côtés, Ten est en train de lui parler, et il voit Doyoung acquiescer sans répondre. Jaehyun sourit, mais une grimace remplace son expression béate lorsque Kun lui assène un coup de coude dans les côtes. Jaehyun se retourne vers le tableau de suite, juste à temps pour ne pas se faire remarquer en train d’être distrait.

Le reste du cours passe si lentement que Jaehyun a l’impression d’avoir été dans la même salle pendant trois ou quatre heures, alors que l’horloge indique que seules quarante-cinq minutes ne se sont écoulées depuis le début du cours. Jaehyun n’est pas très enthousiasmé par les cours de Potions, contrairement à Kun, mais de le voir motivé et prendre ses notes sérieusement lui insuffle un peu de courage.

Enfin, la fin du cours arrive, et Jaehyun pousse un soupir tel que Kun lui lance un regard plein de jugement.

\- Jae, c’était le premier cours de la journée.

Jaehyun soupire de nouveau, plus pour faire le clown que pour exprimer une véritable frustration.

\- Dis moi qu’on a Botanique dans la journée, supplie Jaehyun, s’il te plaît.

Kun réfléchit un instant, puis acquiesce.

\- On a effectivement Botanique cet après-midi, c’est notre dernier cours.

\- Yes !! s’exclame Jaehyun.

Soudainement, la journée à venir lui paraît bien meilleure. Kun rit de son enthousiasme.

\- Cependant, on Histoire de la Magie juste avant.

Jaehyun fronce les sourcils.

\- Ça aurait pu être pire.

\- Pire qu’Histoire de la Magie ? demande Kun, visiblement pas convaincu.

\- Astronomie, répond Jaehyun du tac-au-tac.

\- Je préfère largement avoir Astronomie, rétorque Kun, et de toute façon, on ne peut pas avoir Astronomie en pleine journée.

Ils échangent un sourire alors que le professeur leur demande de quitter la classe, mais à peine sont ils sortis qu’ils tombent nez-à-nez avec Doyoung. Les sourcils de Kun montent si haut qu’ils disparaissent derrière sa frange, et il tapote l’épaule de Jaehyun.

\- Salut Doyoung, sourit-il, à tout à l’heure Jae !

Jaehyun sourit nerveusement alors que son ami le laisse avec le sorcier pour qui il a le béguin, et éclaircit sa gorge avant de saluer Doyoung.

\- Hello, fait Jaehyun, en espérant très fort que son sourire n’est pas trop crispé.

\- Salut, répond Doyoung, et Jaehyun se permet de se perdre un instant dans ses yeux noirs. J’ai reçu ta lettre ce matin.

Jaehyun ne dit rien, et Doyoung sourit.

\- Donc je t’en ai écrit une en retour pendant le cours, fait-il avant de lui tendre un papier soigneusement plié en quatre. Excuse moi, j’avais pas d’enveloppe, elle est juste pliée. Ouvre la quand tu seras au calme dans ton dortoir.

La curiosité de Jaehyun est d’autant plus intensifiée à ce mots, et il sent son estomac se tordre sur lui-même. Qu’est-ce que Doyoung a bien pu lui écrire, au point qu’il veuille qu’il n’ouvre la lettre que lorsqu’il sera tout seul ?

Jaehyun se saisit délicatement de la lettre, et la range avec soin dans son sac. Doyoung le regarde faire avec un petit sourire en coin, et toussote.

\- Je dois y aller, j’ai un parchemin à finir pour un cours de Sortilèges.

Jaehyun est un peu déçu, mais comprend tout à fait.

\- OK, acquiesce t-il, à plus alors.

Doyoung lui sourit une dernière fois, et le quitte, partant en direction de la bibliothèque. Jaehyun le regarde s’éloigner, et rejoint la salle commune des Poufsouffle, où il pense trouver Kun. Il le trouve en effet là-bas, et il lui raconte comment s’est passé le moment avec Doyoung. Jaehyun hésite à ouvrir la lettre, mais Kun secoue la tête, lui conseillant d’attendre ce soir avant d’aller se coucher. Jaehyun acquiesce, et va mettre la lettre sous son oreiller.

* * *

Le reste de la journée est plutôt calme. Ils avaient la matinée de libre après le cours de Potions, puis après le déjeuner, le duo se rend en Histoire de la Magie. Enfin, le cours préféré de Jaehyun, Botanique, clôt la journée. Jaehyun passe un long moment sous la douche à enlever toute la terre de sous ses ongles et de ses cheveux, et s’affaire ensuite à réparer sa robe de sorcier qu’une plante a tenté de manger. Mais rien n’entame sa bonne humeur pendant le dîner, et enfin vient le soir.

Tout fébrile, il s’assoit sur son matelas et ouvre la lettre de Doyoung délicatement. Il se mord la joue, tout content de voir l’écriture soignée de l’autre sorcier. Ses yeux parcourent la lettre, qui est très courte, et il pousse un petit cri de joie. Doyoung a accepté sa demande de rendez-vous pour une journée à Pré-au-Lard ! Il se reprend, et relit le PS, qui lui indique de tapoter la lettre avec sa baguette. Jaehyun hésite, puis reprend sa baguette et s’exécute.

Un papillon sort alors de la lettre, son corps d’étincelles vertes brillant devant les yeux ébahis de Jaehyun. Le papillon fait quelques tours sur lui-même avant de se poser sur le nez de Jaehyun et de disparaître avec un petit bruit. Jaehyun sourit, et sent ses joues se colorer de rouge. Il lève les yeux vers le calendrier accroché dans la chambre qu’il partage avec Kun et d'autres cinquième année : il reste une semaine avant la date de leur rendez-vous. Jaehyun se roule en boule dans son lit, tout sourire, et il lit et relit la lettre de Doyoung jusqu’à qu’elle se soit inscrite dans sa mémoire.

Lorsque Kun arrive au dortoir, Jaehyun lui parle de la lettre et de son contenu, et Kun le serre dans ses bras, tout aussi excité que lui. Jaehyun va donc se coucher tout heureux, ses pensées tournées vers Doyoung.

* * *

Le weekend vient, et c’est un Jaehyun sur un petit nuage qui se rend dans la cour où lui et Doyoung ont prévu de se rejoindre avant d’aller à Pré-au-Lard pour leur rendez-vous. Jaehyun a un petit peu honte de se dire qu’il s’est dépêché de déjeuner avant de passer se laver les dents et vérifier qu’il était coiffé à peu près correctement parce qu’il était anxieux à l’idée de passer la journée avec Doyoung, juste eux en tête-à-tête. C’est la première fois qu’il va à Pré-au-Lard dans le cadre d’un rendez-vous amoureux, et il en est d’autant plus nerveux et excité.

Jaehyun espère que Doyoung voit aussi cette journée comme un rendez-vous amoureux, à vrai dire. Ce n’est plus un secret pour personne qu’il a un faible pour Doyoung depuis qu’il l’a rencontré, et il se sent fier de s’être enfin lancé et d’avoir fait le premier pas. Ils sont déjà en cinquième année, donc il était temps, se dit Jaehyun. Il est toujours un peu horrifié de se dire que Jaemin et Jeno se sont ensemble alors qu’ils sont en deuxième année, pendant que lui est resté avec ses sentiments pour Doyoung jusqu’à maintenant.

Il n’a pas le temps de se poser de questions existentielles plus longtemps, parce que Doyoung arrive à son tour dans la cour. Les joues de Jaehyun s’empourprent, et il agite la main pour signaler sa présence à l’autre sorcier. Doyoung le voit quasi immédiatement, et se dirige vers lui.

\- Hey, sourit Doyoung, ça fait longtemps que tu attends ?

\- Salut, sourit Jaehyun en retour, non, ça va, je suis arrivé il y a cinq minutes.

Jaehyun pousse un soupir intérieur en voyant à quel point Doyoung est beau aujourd’hui encore. Ses cheveux noirs corbeau sont légèrement agités par le vent d’automne, et son écharpe verte prouvant son appartenance à sa maison lui va à merveille. Jaehyun porte sa propre écharpe aux couleurs de Poufsouffle, et il sourit en se disant que leurs couleurs respectives vont plutôt bien ensemble.

Ses pensées sont interrompues lorsque Doyoung lui prend la main et entrelace leurs doigts.

\- On y va ?

Jaehyun regarde leurs mains, puis Doyoung, leurs mains encore une fois, et Doyoung secoue la tête.

\- Il fait frais, et c’est un rendez-vous, pas vrai ?

Jaehyun murmure un petit oui, et sait instinctivement qu’aucune excuse ne pourra l’aider à justifier ses joues couleur brique. Doyoung serre sa main gentiment, et Jaehyun s’éclaircit la gorge.

\- Allons-y.

La marche jusqu’à Pré-au-Lard est agréable, malgré les températures qui ont baissé depuis la rentrée scolaire. Jaehyun est content que ses mains soient chaudes quasi constamment, et Doyoung lui fait la remarque. Jaehyun retient une blague sur les serpents et le fait que ce soit des créatures à sang froid, ne voulant pas impliquer qu’il traite Doyoung de serpent.

Ils arrivent à Pré-au-Lard lorsqu’ils sont dépassés par une petite bande composé de Yuta, Taeyong, Johnny et Haechan. Ceux-ci les sifflent et les taquinent sur le fait qu’ils soient en rendez-vous, et Jaehyun manque de lâcher la main de Doyoung, tout gêné. Leurs amis s’esclaffent à voix haute tout en se dirigeant vers les Trois Balais, et Jaehyun sursaute lorsque Doyoung sort sa baguette.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? lui demande t-il, inquiet.

\- Rien de méchant, juste assez pour qu’ils n’aient plus l’idée de se moquer, répond Doyoung avant d’articuler un sort à voix basse.

Jaehyun retient un fou rire lorsqu’un balai laissé dehors barre tout à coup le chemin de leurs amis, leur interdisant l’accès au pub. Doyoung fait quelques moulinets rapides avec sa baguette, et le balai balaie les feuilles devant le pub, les propulsant sur le petit groupe qui se met à protester. Doyoung range sa baguette dans sa robe, et accélère le pas. Jaehyun le suit, et avant que leurs amis n’aient pu se retourner et se rendre compte que Doyoung est à l’origine du maléfice, tous deux se retrouvent dans le petit salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

La patronne les salue de sa voix forte, et leur indique une table libre, près d’une fenêtre. Une fois assis, Jaehyun jette un coup d’oeil au salon de thé. Il a du venir une fois il y a longtemps, mais le salon de thé a changé de décoration entre temps. Les murs et babioles sont aux couleurs riches de l’automne, dans les tons orangés et marrons. Des citrouilles et des bougies flottent au plafond, et quelques chats noirs font la sieste sur des coussins. L’atmosphère est loin d’être maussade, et c’est agréable.

\- Jaehyun, l’appelle Doyoung.

Jaehyun se tourne vers lui, sursautant. Doyoung a un petit sourire en coin, et montre le menu flottant devant les yeux de Jaehyun. Jaehyun s’en saisit, et toussote.

\- Tu peux choisir ce que tu veux, c’est moi qui invite, parvient à dire Jaehyun sans bégayer.

Doyoung lève un sourcil intéressé.

\- Comme c’est romantique, fait-il, taquin, et les joues de Jaehyun s’enflamment une nouvelle fois. Merci, c’est gentil, ajoute t-il, reportant son attention sur le menu.

Jaehyun se force à choisir ce qu’il veut commander avant de pouvoir regarder Doyoung de nouveau.

\- Tu as choisi ? demande Doyoung, et Jaehyun acquiesce.

Ils passent donc commande : deux chocolats chaud, une part de cheesecake à la citrouille pour Doyoung, et une part de gâteau au chocolat pour Jaehyun.

\- Au départ, je comptais te demander où est-ce que tu avais prévu qu’on aille, puis comme j’ai jeté un sort aux idiots de tout à l’heure, les Trois Balais n’était plus une option, commente Doyoung pendant qu’ils attendent leur commande.

\- C’est très bien ici, fait Jaehyun, c’est un peu plus intime comparé aux Trois Balais.

Doyoung lui sourit. Leurs gâteaux et chocolats arrivent, et ils les dégustent tout en bavardant. Doyoung finit en premier, et glisse ses doigts entre ceux de la main libre de Jaehyun. Jaehyun se force à rester calme, et serre les doigts de Doyoung entre les siens.

\- Est-ce que tu avais prévu de me dire quelque chose aujourd’hui, Jaehyun ? demande Doyoung, un sourire taquin étirant ses fines lèvres.

\- Qu-quoi, maintenant ? répond Jaehyun, butant sur ses mots.

Bien sûr qu’il a pensé au fait qu’il veut demander à Doyoung de sortir avec lui, mais il a encore besoin d’un peu de préparation avant d’avoir le courage nécessaire pour le faire. Il comptait attendre plutôt la fin de leur rendez-vous… mais Doyoung a l’air d’avoir d’autres plans en tête. Son sourire entendu rend Jaehyun tout flagada, et son courage de faire sa déclaration s’est complètement évaporé.

\- Tu trouves pas qu’on est dans le bon contexte pour ? fait Doyoung, toujours aussi taquin.

\- Je… je pensais attendre un peu plus tard dans l’après-midi, répond Jaehyun d’une petite voix.

\- Aww.

Il y a un court silence entre eux, puis Doyoung reprend la parole.

\- Je peux le faire, sinon. Je me sens prêt.

Jaehyun lève les yeux, et son coeur manque un battement devant l’expression déterminée de Doyoung. Il hoche la tête, et Doyoung sourit.

\- Tu veux bien sortir avec moi ?

Dit comme ça, presque naturellement, ça a l’air tout simple, mais Jaehyun sent un poids se lever de ses épaules. Il se sent heureux que Doyoung ait eu le courage de le dire pour tous les deux.

\- Oui, répond t-il, joues toutes roses.

Doyoung laisse échapper un petit rire, et Jaehyun se sent mieux de voir que lui aussi est rouge.

Jaehyun paie, et ils sortent du salon de thé, se dirigeant vers Honeydukes main dans la main de nouveau.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-ce que tu m’aimes ? demande Doyoung comme s’il lui demandait l’heure, et Jaehyun s’étouffe sur sa salive.

Doyoung s’esclaffe alors que Jaehyun tente de retrouver une respiration normale, et Jaehyun fait la moue de voir son petit ami se moquer de lui ainsi. Doyoung le remarque bien, et la moue de Jaehyun s’intensifie.

\- Allez, fais pas la tête.

\- Je fais pas la tête, nie Jaehyun, et… si je réponds à cette question tu vas me juger. Tu veux pas en poser une autre ?

\- C’est pas comme ça qu’une relation fonctionne Jae, rit Doyoung, si tu réponds je répondrai aussi.

Jaehyun hésite, et se lance.

\- Depuis qu’on s’est rencontrés en première année ? Tu m’as tout de suite tapé dans l’oeil et après qu’on ait sympathisé je me suis rendu compte que je ressentais beaucoup de choses pour toi.

Doyoung rigole, et serre la main de Jaehyun dans la sienne.

\- Tu sais qu’on est idiots tous les deux ?

Jaehyun fronce des sourcils.

\- Parle pour toi !

Doyoung ne se formalise pas de sa pseudo-insulte, et lui sourit gentiment.

\- C’est pareil pour moi.

Jaehyun le fixe, et passe sa main libre dans ses cheveux, embarrassé.

\- Donc on a attendu cinq ans ?

\- Je pense que c’est pas plus mal, fait Doyoung, songeur, ça sert à rien de se précipiter. En plus on est encore jeune, c’est pas dit qu’on reste ensemble toute notre vie.

\- J’aimerais bien moi, murmure Jaehyun avec une petite moue.

Doyoung l’entend, et se tourne vers lui pour l’embrasser sur la joue.

\- Profitons de l’instant présent !

Tous deux sont rose pêche lorsqu’ils entrent dans Honeydukes, qui est, sans surprise, bondé. Doyoung, le plus grand d’entre eux deux, se fraie un chemin jusqu’aux confiseries, et Jaehyun s’accroche à son bras, n’ayant pas envie de le perdre dans la foule.

\- Cette fois-ci, c’est moi qui paie, lui dit Doyoung.

Jaehyun l’embrasse brièvement sur la joue, tout content, et Doyoung passe son bras à sa taille. Ils passent un long moment à choisir des confiseries, puis ressortent avec des des chocoballes fourrées de mousse à la fraise, des cubes de glace à la noix de coco, les incontournables dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des souris glacées et des plumes en sucre.

Ils marchent à travers le village, main dans la main, jusqu’à trouver un banc isolé dans un endroit calme. Ils s’assoient d’un même mouvement, et Doyoung propose une plume en sucre à Jaehyun. Tous deux se rapprochent pendant qu’ils dégustent leur plume, et Jaehyun en profite pour poser son visage sur l’épaule de Doyoung. Ce dernier enlace ses épaules, et Jaehyun sent ses battements de coeur s’accélérer.

\- C’était vraiment bien comme premier rendez-vous, dit Doyoung, sa main libre caressant les cheveux de Jaehyun.

Jaehyun hoche de la tête, et avale le reste de sa confiserie. Entre le chocolat chaud, le gâteau au chocolat et les bonbons, il a l’impression de s’être goinfré de sucre.

Doyoung se tourne tout à coup vers lui, et prend son visage entre ses mains. Il se penche, et leurs lèvres se rencontrent en un doux baiser. Jaehyun presse sa bouche contre celle de Doyoung, voulant plus. Il caresse la lèvre inférieure de Doyoung avec hésitation, et Doyoung ouvre sa bouche pour que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer. Jaehyun incline son visage et embrasse Doyoung de plus belle, et il a l’impression qu’en plus des étoiles derrière ses paupières, le monde autour d’eux disparaît. Il n’y a qu’eux en train de s’embrasser passionnément, sur ce banc, loin de tout.

Doyoung rompt le baiser après un long moment, et rit doucement en constatant qu’ils ont échangé un peu trop de salive. Il s’essuie le menton, et presse un dernier baiser contre les lèvres de Jaehyun. Jaehyun sourit, et enfouit son visage dans son cou tout en enlaçant sa taille. L’écharpe de Doyoung porte son odeur, et il inspire doucement.

\- Je t’aime, murmure Jaehyun, rougissant à vue d’oeil.

\- Je t’aime aussi, lui répond Doyoung sur le même ton.

Un vent froid se lève, mais ils restent l’un contre l’autre. Doyoung resserre son étreinte autour de Jaehyun, et Jaehyun se fait aussi petit que possible pour avoir l’excuse de se coller à lui autant que possible.

Il espère qu’il pourra rester aux côtés de Doyoung pour toujours.

**Author's Note:**

> Voilààà :D j'ai pas réussi à le caser dans la fic, mais dans le futur (genre, d'ici 10-15 ans de la fic) il faut s'imaginer Doyoung et Jaehyun comme un couple marié. Jaehyun a continué dans le domaine de la botanique et cultive diverses plantes, et Doyoung tient une boutique où il vend des potions et des sortilèges. Ils tiennent la boutique ensemble, puisque les connaissances en botanique de Jaehyun servent à la confection des potions de Doyoung. Voili voilou.
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy)


End file.
